


Hold your liquor

by Ellstra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Hux, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, so much sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: Kylo can't get drunk, but he likes to pretend he does to get hit on in a bar. When Hux is present, Kylo steps his game up to rile him until Hux makes a move on him. Hux does.





	Hold your liquor

**Author's Note:**

> For the KHK prompt: "Kylo can't get drunk, the Force won't allow it. He loves to pretend to get drunk and let people take advantage of him. Hux is the only one who knows the inebriated hottie in the officer's lounge is actually the Master of the Knights of Ren. Hux wants him but won't take advantage. Kylo plays it up with others in the hope of inciting Hux to act. How far it goes before he does is up to you"

The bar is mostly empty when Kylo enters it, which suits him just fine. He heads straight for the counter and orders a double whiskey, downs it, and orders another. The bartender eyes him suspiciously but he doesn’t say anything, accepting Kylo’s credits without a word. Ren knows he’s being scrutinized - he is certainly an unusual sight. His hair is too long even though not strictly against regulations if he combs it back and puts some product in it, and his height doesn’t make it easy for him to disappear either. Kylo doesn’t care, quite the contrary. If he doesn’t catch anyone’s attention, this whole procedure would be pointless.

He downs his second shot and orders a third. The alcohol burns the back of his throat and he feels it even in his nose, but that’s all the effect it has on him. Kylo wonders if it is the Force or his physique, but he never gets drunk. It used to be frustrating and infuriating but then it turned out to be an advantage. As any other thing, it has its pro’s and con’s and he just had to find out how to use it. 

“Rough day?” the barkeep asks and wipes the counter with a rag. Kylo tries to keep his hands off the sticky durasteel. He wonders how Hux the control freak can stand something like this on his own ship.

“Hmmph,” Kylo nods and droops his shoulders a little. The uniform he’s wearing is stiff, unworn and a little tight around his shoulders and chest. He can’t wait to get it off. 

“You should be more careful with these,” the bartender points out to the drink in Kylo’s hand, “they’re stronger than most whiskeys.”

“I grew up on Corellia, pal,” Kylo drawls, hoping he still remembers his father’s accent correctly. It doesn’t matter so much though, most of the First Order officers have never been in the core worlds anyway, “I drank whiskey from the tit.”

Kylo smiles wistfully as he remembers some of his father’s house parties he technically shouldn’t have witnessed but did anyway. Han was never very good at shielding Ben from things he was too young for, and Ben learnt to swear in several languages before his own full name. Leia wasn’t particularly happy when he presented her with a few perfected sabacc cheating tricks with a wide tooth-gapped smile. 

“Aren’t you on the wrong side of the war then?” the barkeep just wouldn’t leave Kylo alone. It isn’t unwelcome, and until Kylo has drunk enough or before he’s chosen an officer he likes, he doesn’t have anything to do anyway. 

“Aren’t you on the wrong side of the counter with a brain like that?” he asks with a crooked smile and raised eyebrow. Looking at the man, Kylo has to admit he doesn’t look bad at all. His lips have a peculiar shape and Kylo imagines them around his cock. 

“There’s more power here,” the barkeep shrugs, “the pay is better.”

“Is it?” 

“With customers like you?” the man smirks and refills Kylo’s glass without asking. Kylo considers sticking the credit chip in his shirt, right beside the name tag that reads  _ Terrian,  _ but he decides against it. Barkeeps have to remain behind the counter throughout their shift, and Kylo doesn’t intend to stay that long. 

“Do you have a lot of customers like me, Terrian?” Kylo asks and wavers a little on the stool in the way he’s seen other people.

“I’ve never had one who would get smashed before the gamma shift ends, that must be some sort of record.”

Kylo grins and raises his glass in a toast before downing it again. He looks around the bar again. It’s filled up during his conversation with Terrian, and there are some officers Kylo knows, but most of them unknown. It’s too far from the bridge, so the usual personnel he comes in contact with would be in other bars scattered closer to their quarters. Kylo was barely aware of this dump but he found out about it like he did about anything else - watching other people.

Or more precisely, Hux. Kylo has lately found himself obsessed with the general, and although the ginger still drives him mad, he’s also unbearably attractive and Kylo has made the mistake of seeing him without his greatcoat on. Hux is almost as tall as Kylo, but he’s lithe and wiry, and his ass is small and round and exactly the kind Kylo likes. It started out as an exercise in stealth and a means to relieve boredom, but Kylo soon found himself fascinated by following Hux on his day’s routine. It was mostly just as boring and monotonous as he’d expected, but his efforts were crowned by the gold mine - this bar. A bar where he could be sure to attract a male officer willing to fuck him if he wanted. Kylo has been going there for a few weeks now, hoping to spot Hux. Not that he didn’t enjoy the encounters with the other officers, but he did start coming there for Hux himself. 

“I’ve got it under control,” Kylo slurs and turns shakily back. 

“Of course you do,” Terrian says and walks away to serve others. 

“Hi there.”

Kylo turns to his left to find the source of the voice and he droops his eyelids a little. There’s a Captain sitting by his side, around fifty, and he’s playing with a credit chip. Kylo smiles at him and licks his lips slowly. 

“Hello,” he purrs. 

“Feeling lonely?” the Captain says, and touches Kylo’s knee with his hand. 

“Very much so, sir,” Kylo nods excessively and giggles as he almost knocks the chair over under himself. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” 

“You can buy me anything,” Kylo leans into the touch and to save himself too much distracting chatter, he runs his own hand up the man’s thigh. 

“Oh aren’t you impatient, darling?” the Captain says but he takes Kylo’s hand and guides it onto his cock.

“I told you I was lonely,” Kylo says and hiccups. He takes hold of the Captain’s cock through the fabric of his uniform. 

“Lucky thing I came,” the guy says and gasps when Kylo unzips his trousers and slips his hand into his underwear. 

“Oh you’ll come alright,” Kylo whispers into his ear and laughs. 

Kylo keeps searching through the bar, looking for the familiar ginger, as he works on the Captain. He soaks in the wanton grunts the man is unsuccessfully trying to hide and he feels his own cock stir to life. He likes this Captain, might even take him to the bathroom to suck him off.

There is a young man that reminds Kylo of Mitaka staring at him, as if trying to figure out whether what is happening in front of his eyes is what he thinks it is. Kylo winks at him and squeezes the Captain’s cock, making him yelp in response. The boy’s eyes widen and he flushes. Kylo thinks he’s fallen in love a little, and he smiles at the boy. 

“You’re so needy, aren’t you?” Kylo whispers to Captain, “such a needy slut for my big hand, huh?” 

The man shudders and comes with a gasp that Kylo stiffens with his own hand over the man’s mouth. He chuckles, wipes his hand on the guy’s pants before zipping them up, and hops off the stool. He staggers a little and concentrates a little too hard on the line beneath his feet as he walks towards the boy who’s sat down on a little sofa and stares at a glass of beer he seems too young to drink. 

Kylo makes eye contact with anyone willing to look at him and waves at another man who isn’t even trying to pretend he’s not staring at Kylo’s erection. As he turns back to the boy, he bumps into someone. He doesn’t have to pretend his surprise when he looks up and sees Hux. 

“Watch where you’re-” Hux trails off when he recognizes Kylo and his eyes widen. Kylo smirks when he notices Hux is checking him out, lingering a little too long on his crotch.

“I apologize,” Kylo slurs and staggers, offering Hux a wide smile. 

“Sure thing,” Hux mumbles, still perplexed.

“Thanks, darling,” Kylo grins and slaps Hux’s ass. 

“What the-” 

Kylo is gone before Hux can get all righteous, and a mass of bodies separates them. Kylo slips down onto the sofa beside the boy he’s found earlier. 

“Hello there,” he purrs, “aren’t you the sweetest boy?”

“I’m twenty-one,” the boy protests, and Kylo supposes it’s not true. 

“That you are,” he nods, “want me to suck you off?” 

The boy flushes again, his neck and cheeks a dark shade of red. He swallows and Kylo thinks he can hear it even over the noise of the bar. 

“You’re drunk,” the boy says shyly.

“And you’re a virgin,” Kylo deadpans, “or you can suck me if you want.”

“I shouldn’t-”

“Okay,” Kylo says and stands up, leaning on the table as if he can’t hold himself upright without it. He’s about to walk away when he hears a tight little voice. 

“Please.”

Kylo turns around and flashes the the boy a bright smile.

“Come with me.”

Kylo searches for Hux and stares at him for a long time as he drags the boy behind him to the bathroom. Hux is sipping on a red cocktail with his legs pretentiously crossed and his eyes darken when he spots Kylo. Making sure he has Hux’s attention, he pulls the boy close and kisses him, sticking his tongue into his mouth in an obscene show. The boy either has some experience, or some serious talent, and Kylo wonders for a while what it would be like to fuck him.

“You’re the sweetest thing on this ship,” Kylo whispers when they part, and he means it. The boy blushes again, and Kylo kisses his cheeks. He glances at Hux who is ostentatiously looking in the other direction, and continues on their way to the restroom. 

There are two men by the urinals and Kylo giggles when he sees them. He pushes the boy against the wall and nibbles at his neck, pressing his knee between the boy’s legs. 

“Um, can we...um,” the boy mumbles, unsure whether he can make demands. 

“Are you shy?” Kylo murmurs. The boy nods. 

“Okay.”

Kylo didn’t really plan to suck the boy off there in the open, but it was an alluring idea. What if Hux walked in…

They get into a cubicle and Kylo kisses the boy hungrily, fumbling with his pants. The boy grips him tight, as if his life depends on it, and Kylo finds it oddly endearing. 

The boy is responsive and beautifully easy to stimulate, thrumming with youth and vigour Kylo hasn’t seen in years. He is incredibly vocal and grabs fistfuls of Kylo’s hair so tight he almost pulls it out. Kylo pulls away when he feels the boy’s orgasm, and coaxes it out of him with his hand instead. The boy shudders and collapses on top of Kylo, panting heavily. 

“So pretty,” Kylo says and zips the boy up. He reaches for the toilet paper and brushes come from his own uniform, although the stain remains. He loosens the jacket a little, exposing his throat in the process as he stands up.

“Should I…” the boy mumbles and points to Kylo’s erection. Kylo considers it, considers the boy’s lovely little mouth, but he decides against it. 

“It was a gift,” he smiles and leaves the bathroom stall. 

Hux is still sitting where he was, and he shakes his head disapprovingly when he notices the state Kylo is in. Several people turn to Kylo with obvious hunger in their eyes, some with disgust and most with concern. He makes a scene of his unsure walk, and bumps into some people on his way, giggling as he does so. He sits at the bar, and Terrian looks at him with an amused smile.

“You look like you’re having fun.”

“Oh, do I?” Kylo asks, “What’s that red thing the General is drinking?” 

“That’s his own recipe from his home planet,” Terrian says, “it sounds gross.”

“Get me one.”

“Right.”

Kylo taps his fingers on the counter and bites his lip, looking around. Hux is staring in his direction, and looks away too quickly when Kylo catches him. Kylo glances around but is distracted when Terrian sets a glass of whiskey in front of him. He raises an eyebrow.

“That’s not what I ordered.”

“That’s from Major Karath over there,” Terrian moves his head in the direction where Hux is sitting, and Kylo looks up. A man two stools away from the General raises his glass. Kylo does the same, downs it, and walks over to the major. 

“Thank you so much, sir,” Kylo says and pretends to stumble over his own feet and falls nearly into Karath’s lap. “Sorry.”

“Ah, no worries,” the major says and his hand slips onto Kylo’s ass while he helps Kylo up, “what is a fine officer like you doing in a dump like this?”

“Hoping a superior will notice me,” Kylo replies and leans back against the counter with his arms spread widely. He tries not to think of the the sticky spilled beer on it and flashes Karath a smile, “but it’s not easy.” 

Karath’s eyes linger on Kylo’s cock, posed comfortably very close to him, and he obviously considers whether Kylo is drunk enough. Kylo wavers a little, lolling his head from side to side while keeping his eyes half-closed. He sneaks a peak at Hux, whose eyes are transfixed on the way his dirty uniform opens below his clavicles. 

“I noticed you alright,” the major says and Kylo focuses back on him, “I might make some enquiries. Even get you promoted.”

“Oh, could you?” Kylo drawls and moves so that his legs are on either side of Karath, “you are so kind. How can I repay you?”

“I suppose there are some ways you could,” Karath says and places his hands on Kylo’s hips, guiding him to sit on his lap. That seems hazardous even if Kylo isn’t drunk, and he rubs his cock against Karath’s thigh instead. “Would you be my good boy?” Karath whispers in Kylo’s ear and presses his hand against Kylo’s ass, way too hard to just make a point. Kylo keeps up his pretence and collapses on the major as if he’s lost his balance. 

“I’m not very good at being a good boy,” he hums and nibbles at the major’s neck, “I’m a very naughty boy in fact.”

“Major, have you told this young man about your condition?” 

Kylo stands up and turns to see if he isn’t wrong, but Hux is truly there, standing just inches from him with his usual stern expression. Kylo begins to grin but contains himself; he can’t mess it up now. 

“What condition?” Karath asks and he makes the mistake of sounding outraged rather than confused. 

Kylo looks puzzled and frowns as if he needs time to figure things out. He looks back and forth between the two men, and tries hard to hide his smile at Hux’s expression. 

“What condition?” Kylo asks at last, because it seems nobody is going to do anything otherwise. 

“I’d rather not discuss it in public, given its rather… intimate nature,” Hux remarks in a clinical tone, “but I find it my duty to protect my officers from harm.”

“Oh General,” Kylo swoons and considers throwing himself into Hux’s arms before reminding himself what Hux thinks of him. He’d mostly likely let him fall. And then step on him.

“That’s a lie,” the Major protests, but he knows he’s lost, “I’m not…”

“I suggest you leave the bar unless you want people to know,” Hux says coldly, “I cannot have you endanger my crew. Please be on your way and I won’t have to draw a conclusion from this.” 

“You can’t do this,” Karath mutters but he stands up, “I’ll complain.”

“You can do that of course,” Hux says calmly, “it will be reviewed by relevant authorities.” 

He waits for the major to leave and then turns to Kylo. 

“What are you doing, Ren?” Hux hisses, stepping too close to Kylo, “getting drunk like a sixteen year old who stole his father’s bottle. In an officer’s uniform.”

“Took you long enough to notice me,” Kylo smirks, “I thought I’d have to fuck that guy right here in front of you and you would just watch.”

“Are you out of your mind? You stink like sex, you’re wearing a uniform that’s a disgrace even to you, and you look like you’ll fuck anything that has a cock,” Hux mutters in response. They’re standing so close that Hux is talking into Kylo’s ear. 

“You forgot me walking around with a hard-on,” Kylo smirks, “are you jealous? Nobody touched it yet, don’t worry. I was saving it for you.”

“Stars, Ren,” Hux groans.

“It’s okay, I’m nervous too.”

“You’re not nervous, you’re shameless and drunk,” Hux deadpans.

“Maybe,” Kylo shrugs, “why are we still talking?”

Hux opens his mouth as if to say something, and Kylo stretches, revealing more skin gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat. Hux swallows and closes his mouth again. 

“I held myself long enough but you’re really not giving me any choice,” he growls.

“You really do talk too much.”

“Come with me. Now,” Hux barks and turns around, making his way through the crowd without checking whether Kylo is following him. Kylo drops his act for a while, rushing after Hux. His heart his beating hard in his chest and he wonders if this is what it feels like to be really drunk. His cheeks burn and he supposes his eyes glisten unnaturally. No wonder he appears inebriated. 

The air outside the bar is cooler and Kylo could swear there’s a breeze. He expects Hux to push him against a wall, but Hux’s discipline is apparently better than that. He grabs Kylo’s wrist and drags him to a lift. 

“I can’t believe you’d fuck the entire bar just to get to me,” Hux growls, “that’s pitiful even for you when you’re drunk.”

“I can’t believe you’d let the whole bar fuck me,” Kylo retorts. He smirks when Hux glares at him. 

“Stars, Ren,” Hux sighs, exasperated, “I spent the whole time convincing myself taking advantage of you when you’re drunk is wrong.”

“You blow up entire star systems and have a moral problem with this?” Kylo snorts, “You’re adorable.”

“Shut up.”

“Or what? You’ll make me?” 

The lift arrives then, and Hux all but shoves Kylo inside. Kylo has barely time to gloat before Hux’s hands are all over him. 

“I won’t make you do anything,” Hux growls against the side of Kylo’s neck, “you’ll do whatever I tell you to do and you’ll be happy about it.”

Kylo’s blood rushes faster through his veins, and he whimpers when Hux tilts his chin up with his gloved fingers and nibbles at his throat. Kylo is tempted to touch Hux too, but he doesn’t.

“See? You’re just eager to finally find someone who doesn’t care about your fancy skills. You want someone to just take you without being afraid of you. Isn’t that right?” Hux asks and pulls away to look at Kylo.

“Yes,” Kylo pants. 

“You’re not really drunk, are you?” Hux says after a while.

“I’m drunk on you,” Kylo grins.

“Don’t avoid the question,” Hux squeezes Kylo’s throat. 

“I’m not drunk. I can’t get drunk,” Kylo admits and makes himself look directly at Hux. 

“Poor you. You can’t get anyone to fuck you unless you pretend you’re drunk and someone else.”

Kylo doesn’t feel the need to answer, and Hux seems like he’s contemplating where to take the scene when the lift stops and they get off it, stumbling as they try to appear they’re not running. The walk to Hux’s quarters feels eternal and Kylo almost groans in frustration. Hux turns to him and smiles leniently, as if he isn’t impatient himself. 

Finally they’re inside, and Kylo trembles with anticipation. Hux doesn’t touch him right away, and paradoxically it only arouses Kylo further. He stands in front of a General in a uniform that’s not only dirty but also poorly buttoned. He shouldn’t be seen like that, much less by someone in Hux’s position.

“A safeword, Ren,” Hux says clinically when he switches all his datapads to  _ do not disturb  _ and locks the door. 

“Alderaan.”

“Seriously,” Hux raises one corner of his mouth, “you never cease to amaze me.”

“I live to entertain,” Kylo grins proudly. 

“Do you? Come closer, Lieutenant,” Hux orders and sits onto his chair. Kylo steps forward, standing opposite Hux who has turned away from the table and sits with his legs a little too far apart. 

“Is that how you present yourself to a superior officer?” Hux raises an eyebrow, “Is that how you stand in attention?”

Kylo straightens his back and clasps his hands on the small of his back, but he’s not sure if he’s doing the posture right. He supposes it doesn’t matter.

“Do you always rely on your good looks to get you out of trouble, or are you just daft?” 

“Not just my good looks, sir,” Kylo protests and licks his lips. 

“Your attitude leaves much to be desired,” Hux shakes his head, “as does your uniform.”

“The uniform is too tight for me, sir,” Kylo complains. 

“The way you’re wearing it is a disgrace. The uniform is either to be worn properly, or not at all.”

“I’m afraid I can’t achieve the former.”

“Why aren’t you achieving the latter then?” Hux asks, leans back in the chair and crosses his legs, “I can’t stand the sight of you.”

“Yes, sir.”

Kylo takes his jacket off and holds it in his hand, unsure what to do with it. He has a feeling Hux wouldn’t like him dropping it onto the ground. Hux is of another opinion though.

“Put it down, it’s too filthy anyway,” he says “I find your lack of respect for a superior officer disturbing,” Hux adjusts his sleeves and shows off his rank in the process.

“I’m sure you’ll find good use for… parts of me and you will forget some of my shortcomings,” Kylo broke his posture and palmed his cock leisurely.

“You’re a very badly behaved officer,” Hux shakes his head, “no wonder you feel like you need to pay for it with sexual favours.”

“I like to be used, sir, that way I can feel like I have a purpose,” Kylo says and makes two steps closer to Hux, standing above him, their knees barely apart. 

“And getting drunk and serving whoever happens to see you makes you feel good?” Hux asks and raises his hand to trail his fingers down the hairs poking out of Kylo’s waistline. 

“I don’t get drunk, but it’s easier to make someone take advantage of me if I appear drunk,” Kylo explains and shivers. Hux’s fingers aren’t exactly cold, but they feel oddly gentle. 

“So you want me to use you? Like a toy?” Hux asks and cups Kylo’s cock through his pants.

“Yes,” Kylo gasps, “please, use me.”

“Let me test you first,” Hux says and places his other hand on Kylo’s shoulder, pushing him down to his knees. Kylo obeys, hitting the floor almost too hard. Hux sits closer to the edge of the chair and he takes Kylo’s chin between his fingers. “Show me what a good toy you are.”

Kylo smirks and licks his lips. He unbuttons Hux’s pants and pulls them down to his knees to get enough space. Hux is getting hard already and Kylo takes time to inspect the cock he’s been yearning to see for weeks before taking it in his mouth. 

Hux yelps a little and Kylo decides to lick and nibble at the tip for a while, to test Hux’s patience. Although from the sounds Hux is making, Kylo doesn’t even have to step his game up too much. He looks up and finds Hux’s green eyes fixed on him, dark with desire. Holding Hux’s gaze, Kylo deepthroats him until Hux is gasping for air again. He’s so responsive Kylo wonders how long it has been since anyone touched him. 

Hux appears to be satisfied, but Kylo knows he’s expected to do more, to surprise him somehow. He pulls away and Hux almost begins to protest before Kylo lifts his thighs and puts them on his shoulders, getting in the small space between Hux’s crotch and his pants between his knees. Hux  _ whimpers _ when he realises what Kylo is about to do, and Kylo growls. He licks Hux’s balls, then his perineum and teases his hole. Hux moans and Kylo presses his tongue inside Hux. 

“Oh you're wet already for me?” he pulls away and asks, astonished.

“Don't flatter yourself, Lieutenant, I was originally wet for someone of much higher rank,” Hux spits back.

“And yet here we are,” Kylo grins and bites Hux’s inner thigh.

“Well you did demand my attention quite relentlessly,” Hux remarks and gasps. 

“Could I resist such a lonely looking General?”

“You’re overstepping your boundaries.”

“I’m sorry,” Kylo apologises and kisses his way up Hux’s thigh to his groin and the base of his cock. He circles his tongue around it, then licks the length of it. He teases the tip with the lightest touch of his mouth, waiting for Hux’s patience to snap. 

“I think I’ve tested you enough, Lieutenant, thank you,” Hux says instead, his voice calm and steady. He waits for Kylo to stop teasing him before he tells him his verdict, “I will keep you.”

“Thank you, General-”

“Now get up and on the bed. I hope you’re wearing the underwear you can take you cock out of without having to take it off,” Hux interrupts him mercilessly.

“Yes,” Kylo nods, “I thought you said you didn’t want me to stay in uniform.”   
“There’s nothing wrong with your trousers. Besides, I don’t fuck people completely naked. It gives them wrong ideas,” Hux explains pragmatically, “now shoo, before I change my mind.”

Kylo doesn’t dare oppose Hux anymore, letting his cock do the thinking for once. He disentangles himself from the mess of Hux’s clothes and stands up. He walks over to the bed, but he isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do then.

“Lie down on your back and relax, Lieutenant. I’ll prepare everything,” Hux replies and stands up. He tosses his trousers and underwear onto the ground alongside his boots and rummages through his desk drawer. Kylo watches him and can’t believe what he’s seeing; Hux has his jacket on and his half-hard cock is poking at the front of it. It looks depraved and yet something so inherently  _ Hux _ . 

“Now be a good boy and show me your cock, I want to see it,” Hux announces when he finally makes his way to the bed, holding something in his hand. Kylo obeys enthusiastically and unzips his pants, then opens the buttons on the First Order issued boxers and pulls his cock out, stroking himself quickly to show off.

“I’ll fuck you so good you’ll promote me on spot, General,” he drawls.

“Oh no, you won’t be fucking me,” Hux shakes his head with a smile. He continues when he notices Kylo’s puzzled expression, “I’ll fuck myself on you. You’ll lie completely still and silent. If you move or make a sound, I’ll stop and fuck myself with a dildo while you watch. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo nods, excited and confused at the same time. This will require less work and more self-restraint and discipline than he usually has to deploy. 

“Good boy,” Hux climbs onto the bed and straddles Kylo’s thighs. The stark contrast of his pale legs and gloved hands makes Kylo shiver. Suddenly, he misses Hux’s silly hat, the one he’s relentlessly made fun of so many times before. 

“Why aren't you wearing your hat, General?” Kylo asks. 

“You said-” Hux begins but then he understands, “you’re right, of course. I apologise.” 

Hux slips off the bed and walks to the wardrobe. He reaches for something on the top shelf, standing on his tiptoes as if it’s necessary and Kylo bites his lips as he stares at the muscles flexing in Hux’s legs. When Hux turns around and walks to the bed, he has the hat on his head. It’s askew and Hux’s hair is untidy underneath it and it’s everything Kylo imagined this moment to be like. 

“Now, where were we?” Hux purrs as he climbs back on the bed. The visor on the hat is obscuring his eyes and makes his cheekbones stand out. 

“You were about to use me to your pleasure,” Kylo says.

“Oh right,” Hux nods, “do you think you can hold still on your own or will you need me to tie you down?”

Kylo considers it. He doesn’t think he’d like to be tied down - he’s tried it once and he didn’t enjoy it quite as much as he was told he would. Besides, this is a test of will of sorts. Hux is asking him if he has enough self-control, and Kylo is determined to prove himself.

“I can manage, thank you,” he replies. 

“Very well. Hands above your head and don’t move. I don’t want you to move, touch me or make any sound unless I say so or you need me to stop. And just so you know, it’s no shame to be overwhelmed but it is stupid to play hero and break down because you don’t ask me to slow down. Am I clear?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good.”

Kylo outstretches his arms above his head and hides his hands below a pillow. Hux pulls something out of his pocket and it takes the tearing sound for Kylo to realise it’s a condom. Hux removes it from the wrapping with meticulous care that makes Kylo want to scream. The sensation of Hux’s gloved fingers pulling the condom onto his cock is almost too much and Kylo has to bite his lip and think of something else not to embarrass himself. Hux continues his preparations seemingly oblivious to Kylo’s presence, and he even hums some melody under his breath. As if he’s alone and getting ready to fuck himself with some toy as a reward after a long day. It frustrates and arouses Kylo in equal measure. 

Finally it seems like Hux is satisfied with his work and he rises on his knees, lining his ass with Kylo’s cock. Their eyes meet for a split of a second and Hux smirks before looking away. Kylo inhales a little too sharply when he feels Hux’s cheeks line the tip of his cock. Hux stops and waits, his thighs pale and strong, muscles visible underneath the skin. Kylo wishes he could sink his teeth in them. 

After a short wait Hux finally takes the next step and lowers himself onto Kylo’s cock, inch by inch, and Kylo whimpers quietly. Hux is tight but pliant and completely in control of his body. He reminds Kylo of dancers and acrobats whose muscles need to be in perfect synchronisation and under control. Hux takes his cock the same way he does anything else, perfectly and with self-control. 

It takes him a while and Kylo is afraid he’ll come before Hux has sunk all the way down his cock. But at last Hux is sitting on Kylo’s thighs and he clenches his muscles a little. It takes all Kylo’s willpower not to cry out loud. He thinks Hux will break him before they’re done - he just hopes he’ll get off before Hux inevitably replaces him with an actual toy.

Hux starts moving, and Kylo concentrates on the ceiling, breathing unevenly. There’s heat building up deep in his pelvis and Hux is doing everything he can to stir it and make it spread until it consumes Kylo. Kylo’s cock dictates him to move his hips, to thrust into Hux, to chase the heat. 

Hux shifts his position a little, leaning forward with one hand in the middle of Kylo’s chest and he moans, his rhythm picking up. Kylo would feel victorious if he didn’t have troubles staying silent and motionless. He tightens his grip on the pillow; he doesn’t know when he grabbed onto it but it’s his anchor now.

Hux’s breath becomes louder and quicker. He doesn’t rise fully anymore and tries to get Kylo’s cock deeper inside himself, under a different angle. His own cock is poking from underneath his jacket and slick with precome. The contrast between his proper uniform and his hard cock takes apart the last bits of Kylo’s self-control and he comes with a muffled cry and some soft moans he can’t stifle. Hux smirks and keeps on fucking himself on Kylo’s cock, relishing in the mixed signals he’s getting from Kylo - signals of pain and pleasure mingled together. 

“Touch my cock,” he says. 

Kylo takes a while to respond, his mind hazy, but he obeys at last, removing one hand from beneath the pillow. His hand hurts a little from clutching the fabric so firmly. He barely touches Hux, rubbing his thumb against the slit before Hux’s body shudders and he comes all over Kylo’s hand with a groan.

Hux collapses on top of Kylo and breathes heavily against Kylo’s clavicle. His hat falls off his head and Kylo supposes he can move now. He removes his other hand from beneath the pillow and his other covered in Hux’s come, and wraps them around Hux. The General doesn’t protest.

“Hux?” Kylo asks at last. He’s afraid Hux has fallen asleep on him.

“Mhhm.”

“You’re the cuddliest detached dom I’ve ever seen,” Kylo says.

“This is for your benefit,” Hux protests, “aftercare.”

“Of course.” 

They roll around a little and Kylo slips out of Hux. They must look like a mess, Hux in a jacket, Kylo in pants and a filled condom on his wilting cock. Kylo doesn’t think he’s ever been this content after sex. 

“I don’t know how to do this, okay? You wanted me to use you and I did my best but…”

“You did great,” Kylo says, “but you’d have to be truly horrible to put me off.”

“Is that so?” 

“I’ve wanted you for months, Hux. I only started going to that bar because I saw you do it,” Kylo admits. He’ll probably regret it later, when he’s not as high, but wants Hux to know. 

“Oh.”

They lie in silence for a while, cooling off. Kylo hopes Hux would say something in return but he doesn’t. Instead, he sits up wordlessly and rolls the condom off Kylo’s cock. He makes a knot at the end of it and carries it to the refresher to dispose of it. He takes off his gloves, washes his hands and his face before coming back into the bedroom. He can smell sex in the air, the unmistakable scent of sweat and come and something less tangible. He gets a glass of water and drinks out of it before filling it again. He brings it to Ren and sits onto the bed. 

“Do you feel like washing your hand or do you want a wet wipe?” he asks as he hands Ren the glass.

“I don’t want to move an inch,” Kylo replies and supports himself on one elbow before accepting the glass.

“Fine.”

Hux reaches into the bedside table and pulls out a package of wet wipes. He washes Kylo’s fingers, then his stomach. Kylo has adjusted his pants back so he now looks like a gorgeous god taking a break while Hux’s ass is still bare. Typical.

“Thanks,” Kylo nods. 

“Do you want anything else?”

“You,” Kylo says without hesitation.

“You’ve just had me.”

“I want you all the time. Take your jacket off.” 

“Will you take your pants off?”

“I thought you didn’t fuck people completely naked.”

“I don’t. We’re not having sex right now. It doesn’t count.”

“That sounds dangerously like you’re breaking a rule,” Kylo teases and helps Hux out of the uniform. He’s thin, almost like his thighs are the only muscles he ever uses. 

“Don’t be smart. I simply want to appreciate your beauty.”

Kylo blushes at the praise. He’s not sure why Hux said it but it makes him almost giddy. It doesn’t matter whether Hux means it; he’s said it and that’s enough. 

They’re both naked in no time and lie one beside another. Hux is trailing his fingers over Kylo’s chest, stopping at the hollow beneath the clavicle. 

“Do you know this part is called fossa of lovers?” he asks.

“No. Why?”

Hux moves and lays his head right there, draping half of his body over Kylo. It looks dangerously different from how their meeting began.

“I can feel your heartbeat,” Hux points out. 

Kylo embraces Hux with both arms and closes his eyes. This is not how he expected the night to end, but he’s glad to be proved wrong.

“Are you seriously falling asleep?” Hux asks right when Kylo’s drifting to sleep. 

“I thought that’s what we were doing,” Kylo murmurs and he opens his eyes. He focuses on Hux, although the General is a little blurry from this close.

“Can you really only take one round? I thought all these muscles could do more.”

“Well that’s something else,” Kylo mumbles and moves his hand down Hux’s torso to his ass. Hux parts his legs to make way for Kylo’s fingers. 

“But you’ll do the work this time,” Hux says, “I’m exhausted.”

“Gladly,” Kylo smirks and rolls them over until Hux is on his back. Kylo kneels between his legs and kisses the side of Hux’s neck while he presses a finger inside Hux. He’s still pliant and loose but Kylo supposes he can do nothing wrong if he opens Hux up again. “Do you want me to put some clothes on?”

“A condom will do,” Hux says, “and for the love of whatever you hold dear, don’t you stop.”

“Your wish is my command,” Kylo whispers against Hux’s skin, “where is it?” 

“The top middle drawer. Lube too,” Hux purrs and tangles his fingers in Kylo’s hair. 

“I’ll be right back,” Kylo says and he moves a little but Hux’s hands don’t let him. “You know, I can’t got to get the lube and fuck you if you don’t let go of me.”

“I thought you were a Force user,” Hux mutters, “use the kriffing Force, you idiot.”

“You’re such a romantic,” Kylo chuckles but he does as he’s told. Finding the items he’s searching for gives him a glimpse of other contents of Hux’s drawer. Which are, admittedly, rather interesting. He’ll have to question Hux about them later. He settles for getting the condom and a bottle of lube and he kneels up. He shuts the drawer closed with an unnecessary bang. 

“Theatrical,” Hux scoffs.

“Shut up,” Kylo rolls his eyes and coats his fingers in the lube, “or I’ll make you shut up.”

“Oh Ren, don’t embarrass yourself,” Hux says and pinches Ren’s nipple, “I am rather fond of you and your cock but you’d have to really surprise me to get me to shut up.”

“You already allowed me to take my clothes off,” Kylo remarks, catching Hux’s wrist with his hand.

“That was an act for your benefit,” Hux rolls his eyes, “or did you really think I’d be as corny as that?”

“Honestly?” Kylo asks and pushes two fingers inside Hux, scissoring him open, “Yes. You look so pretentious and pompous in your padded jacket.”

“It’s not padded,” Hux spits, “that’s what the uniform looks like.”

“Mine sure doesn’t,” Kylo grins and pushes a third finger inside Hux, as deep as he can. Hux gasps and swallows his sarcastic reply and his back arches. “It’s okay. I think you’re adorable.”

“I’m not adorable. I am a General of the First Order,” Hux mutters through gritted teeth, “I may be of delicate build but I am not adorable.”

“As you say,” Kylo says solemnly, “how about you put the condom where it belongs?”

“You can’t even do that?” 

“I can but I’d have to stop doing this,” Kylo spreads his fingers inside Hux, “and how would you like that?”

Hux picks the condom up and tears the wrapper. Ren smirks at him, infuriating and gorgeous. Hux gives Ren’s cock three deliberate strokes and puts the condom in place, unceremoniously. The utilitarian sterility of the gesture makes Kylo grunt.

“So practical,” he points out.

“I am, surprisingly, not a pretentious and pompous idiot as you like to think.”

“You are. But it’s okay,” Kylo gives Hux a lenient smile, withdraws his fingers and replaces them with his cock. Hux sighs and his body tenses and stretches. For a while, he reminds Kylo of a cat, elegant and acutely aware of his own beauty. 

“You’re lucky your cock fills me so perfectly that I’m willing to let you fuck me without a muzzle.”

“Now you’re lying,” Kylo says and maneuvers Hux’s legs around his waist, “how would you talk back if I couldn’t say anything.”

“I don’t-” Hux was cut off by Ren rising slightly, holding Hux’s ass in the air. Somehow, Ren managed to get even deeper inside him, and Hux only barely holds in a moan he’s too proud to release just yet. 

“What was that?” Kylo asked, smugly and nearly pulled out of Hux and bottomed out again, “I couldn’t hear you.”

“I don’t talk back because I enjoy it,” Hux mutters, fast, angry with himself. He clenches his walls around Ren to show him, to replace the smirk on his face with pleasure. He’ll be sore all over the day after but it will be so worth it. 

“Oh?” Kylo raises an eyebrow, “Could fool me.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“You know what else I am?” 

“Torturing me until I say something positive?” Hux tries. He tightens his grip on Ren’s waist and forces him to fall forward. Kylo supports his weight on his hands beside Hux’s shoulders. 

“Stars, Hux, where do you get such strength?” he yelps, his lips mere inches from Hux’s, “You weigh fifty pounds with your boots on!”

“It’s called distracting your enemy,” Hux replies, pride palpable in his voice, “and squats.”

“So I’m your enemy now?” Kylo stops moving and brings his face closer to Hux’s.

“I don’t know, are you?” 

Kylo doesn’t realise what he’s doing until it happens. His lips crash into Hux’s in a hard sloppy kiss with way too much velocity and eagerness involved. Hux stiffens beneath him and then melts, all within the span of a few heartbeats. His lips part and he moans into Kylo’s mouth. 

They kiss for a long time, their previous conversation abandoned. Hux is fascinated and enamoured - nobody’s ever dared kiss him before, and he didn’t feel any need to change that, thinking it rather sentimental and unnecessary. Now, with Ren’s tongue in his mouth, he has to rethink. He wraps his arms around Ren’s neck to hold him in place.

“Was that your first kiss?” Kylo asks when he pulls away for air.

“Of course not,” Hux protests feebly. How could Ren tell? Was he that bad? 

“You moaned like a thirteen year old.”

“Can I not express my pleasure? I thought that’s what you wanted,” Hux retorted.

“I’m not mocking you, Hux. I just want to know.” 

Hux avoids Ren’s eyes for a while, which is difficult with how close they are, and then gives up. “It was my first kiss.”

Ren makes a noise that’s something between a squeal and a groan. Hux is prepared to defend himself, but then Ren kisses him again and Hux is not going to protest against  _ that _ .  He lays his legs back onto the bed, too exhausted to keep them around Ren’s waist. Their sex is getting dangerously close to love-making but he can’t bring himself to care. Ren relaxes against him.

“Could you get any better?” Kylo whispers. 

“I could,” Hux murmurs back, “but it would overwhelm you and you’d start crying.”

Kylo laughs and thrusts into Hux again, slowly and carefully now. 

“Oh come on, I give you my kiss virginity and you repay me with lazy tender sex?” Hux groans. Ren kisses him on the bridge of his nose (silly, redundant but oh so pleasing) and speeds up. He lifts himself, supported on his left forearm, and wraps his right hand around Hux’s cock, hard between their bellies. He strokes it viciously and thrusts hard into Hux who tightens his grip around Kylo’s neck. 

“Never,” Kylo says, rubbing his thumb into Hux’s slit.

Hux’s head falls back and he cries and convulses as he comes. He squeezes Ren’s shoulder so hard it will probably leave a mark but he can’t bring himself to care. Ren doesn’t let go of his cock and Hux fucks himself into his hand, hoping to chase a second blinding orgasm to black out. That way he wouldn’t have to deal with what just happened between them. 

“Don’t you have a limit?” Kylo marvels.

Hux opens his eyes and slows down. Ren has disrupted his focus and he’ll never get to the speed orgasm now.

“I’m sorry if my attempt to get off bothers you,” Hux grunts. 

“You’re so selfish,” Kylo mutters. He’s dangling on the edge, and one movement - one word - from Hux will probably send him over.

“And you love it,” Hux says and grins when Ren comes with a moan, biting onto his shoulder. It hurts and will probably bruise, but he’ll wear it proudly. Ren trembles and collapses on top of him, way too much heavy muscle at once. Hux hesitates but after short deliberation, he buries his hands in Ren’s curls. 

“I’ll never leave your bed again,” Kylo announces, “you’re stuck with me.”

Hux laughs and, his pride be damned, kisses the top of Ren’s head. 

“I felt that, you know,” Kylo says to Hux’s collar bone.

“Good. Because your hair is sweaty and gross.”

“You always know what to say.” 

They take a shower together, unceremonious and straightforward. They’re falling asleep on each other, and Hux can’t stop yawning. Kylo chuckles but obeys when Hux asks to be carried to the bed. Of course he does.

Kylo ponders briefly the fact that he’s going to sleep here. That what started as a night of fooling around with faceless nameless officers will end up with him curled up to Hux’s side. He thinks he’ll freak out later, but at the moment all he can think about is how warm Hux’s skin is from the shower and how different he looks when he’s not covered in layers of uniform. 

An alarm wakes them up way too soon the next day. Kylo opens his eyes and breathes in the scent of Hux pressed against him. Hux stretches under his arm and turns around to face him.

“Good morning,” Hux whispers and his expression is so uncharacteristically warm Kylo is momentarily taken aback. 

“Hi,” he smiles.

“I need to get up,” Hux says but doesn’t move.

“Okay.”

“But I don’t want to.”

“Then don’t.”

“My shift starts in thirty minutes,” Hux groans, “what have you done to me?”

“Gave you the best fuck of your life?” Kylo replies smugly and kisses Hux on the forehead. Hux flushes. 

“I need to get ready. If I'm late, people will talk.”

“Well I wouldn't want to tarnish your reputation,” Kylo grins.

“No,” Hux says, “you have yours for that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The fossa of lovers bit is a homage to anatomy that has claimed my soul.  
> My thanks to [Malachi](http://42dicks.tumblr.com/) for beta reading!  
> Find me on [tumblr](http://ellstra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
